


Out of Place

by swansklaroline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst!!!!, F/F, Living in a house full of death eaters is terrifying!, Soft!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansklaroline/pseuds/swansklaroline
Summary: Set between ootp and dh, during Lord Voldemort's reign. Rose a young death eater (forced to join to protect her family) seeks comfort in none other than Narcissa Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! as always if any1 else has any suggestions or wants to rewrite go for it!!! just using this to write down some ideas xx <3

“Thank you for that report Lucius, your efforts have been noted.” Lord Voldemort said with a smirk as he looked to Bellatrix. “Where is she? She is late.” He said feigning anger.  
Just as Bellatrix was about to offer to find the girl, the doors to the hall in which they were sat swung open. Everyone else was seated, everyone else was on time, yet here she was. She was bloodied and had cuts across her neck and forearms, it was clear as to why she had been delayed. Negotiations had not gone well.

“There she is, the lady of the hour. Come here, Rose.” The Dark Lord said as he awaited his youngest servant to kneel beside him.  
“I apologise profusely, my Lord. The trolls did not take a liking to me. I was very persistent about the cause, but they seemed to not understand the gravity of the situation. I know that I have failed you, but they said that they would prefer a wizard over a witch.” Rose said as she bent her head towards the floor, she clenched her fists as to prevent herself from shaking. She could not let him now just how terrified she truly was.

“Let me heal this.” The Dark Lord said as though he had not heard a word of what she had just said. He turned her neck to the side and began to remove the blood and scars that had started to fester. “I knew that they wanted a wizard. This was a test, you have passed. Lucius will visit them tomorrow.” He said as he continued along her forearm. He stopped and waited for her to look up, she met his dark eyes and waited. “Sit.” He said as he gestured to one of the chairs along the table. She nodded and took her place, she sat next to Rabastan who didn’t seem to acknowledge her presence. She placed her hands in her lap and moved the loose strands of hair away from her face and took a moment to collect herself.

“She has the same fire Bellatrix had at her age, she shows great promise.” Lord Voldemort said to the table as he let Nagini slither onto his lap and then to the table, he was met with indistinct murmurs and nods. Bellatrix herself was unhappy with the remark, her hostility towards the brunette witch only seemed to increase the further they went into the war and Rose knew that as soon as the Dark Lord left, Bella would have her fun with her. It was at this point that Rose chose to look up, she saw Ms Malfoy staring at her, she gave her a tentative smile and didn’t think much of it.

“Unlike some of you, Rose here has higher stakes in the war. She has a family at stake doesn’t she? She understands the importance of not failing her Lord.” Lord Voldemort said as he looked at her, if she was sacred no one could tell. She composed herself and confidently let out a “Yes, my lord.” It was at this point that he moved onto Snape, she could finally take a breath. As Snape continued to drone on about the Order, Ms Malfoy excused herself when one of the house elves came up to her. The Dark Lord paid no attention and the youngest black sister left the room unnoticed. Rose diverted her eyes to Bellatrix who listened intently to the conversation between the Dark Lord and the Hogwarts professor. She wished she had Narcissa’s power to slip away unseen, yet she was stuck. Personally, she had no stake in the war, if she had the choice she probably wouldn’t have joined a side or would have joined the Order, yet here she was.

She thought about her mother and her younger sisters. She missed them terribly, yet it was up to her to keep them safe. He used them as a threat and the first time he tortured her 14 year old sister, she decided to join the Death Eaters. She could not risk anything happening to them, so she made her peace with her decision and went on the missions he designated to her without any fight. Her heart rate began to increase rapidly again, she was panicking, again. She had no idea if he cared enough to read her mind, but she needed to stop thinking about them. “My Lord, will you excuse me.” Rose said softly as she rose from her seat and made her way into the large hallway, she sat at the bottom of the infamous Malfoy stair case and attempted to calm herself. Her collarbone scab had rubbed off and she had begun to bleed again.

“What are you doing?” Narcissa Malfoy asked sternly, this was the first time that they had been alone together. “I.. I don’t know I just needed to .. compose myself.” Rose let out, it was unconvincing. “Hmm, well the Dark Lord is the most skilful Legilimens of our time, so when you lie to him, try to be a little more convincing.” Narcissa said as she crouched down to listen to the house elf beside her. Rose knew the wife of Lord Malfoy was a cold, calculating witch, yet she had never seen anyone in the manor behave so cordially with the house elves. She watched the exchange. “Very well, Hokey, please prepare whatever you have and bring it into the hall within half an hour.” Narcissa said as she stood up, it was only then she remembered that the girl was still sat on her staircase. “Pull yourself together, Bellatrix didn’t do any of this when she was your age. You need to make yourself useful to him.”

Narcissa was about to continue on about the girl’s behaviour when she saw the blood that had begun to stain her robes again. “You’re bleeding. Let me.” Narcissa said, seeming to forget what she was about to say to the girl. She sat down on the step next Rose and tugged away at the red stained undershirt. It looked as though it had festered, perhaps they had used some sort of poison when they cut her. She slowly began to move her wand from one scar to another, removing the blood. “Shhh, I will get you something for the pain in a moment.” Narcissa said as she noticed Rose wincing. “Thank you.” Rose said softly, it was only the two of them in the hall way, but it sounded like a whisper.

Narcissa placed her wand on the floor and clapped her hand, within less than a second, Hokey had reappeared. “Please could you bring me something for a festering wound and then the purple vial next to my bed.” Narcissa said to hokey as she began to work on a concealment charm to prevent scarring. “Yes, mistress. Hokey will fetch them.” Hokey said and went to procure the vials Narcissa spoke of. “What happened?” Narcissa asked softly as she moved a strand of hair away from Rose’s front to prevent it getting bloodied. “They were ready for me, they knew. I was alone and I went to speak to Gregor, two of them walked me his into cave. I told him everything the Dark Lord had told me to and then before I knew it the two that had walked me in pierced my sides, I healed them on my way back but then Gregor pushed me against the wall and when he grabbed me he cut my arm and face and this.”

Rose said as she gestured to the cuts over her chest. Narcissa had been absentmindedly stroking her finger across Rose’s hand as she listened to the events that had transpired just hours ago. She squeezed Rose’s hand to tell her to carry on. “He said he only spoke to wizards, he said it was an insult. I kept apologising, but I was unsure as to whether I should fight back. If I did, and I managed to injure one of them then I doubt they would have been too willing to join the cause. I apparated away, I was unconscious in the gardens of the manor for about twenty minutes and then I woke up and came in.” Rose said as Narcissa thanked Hokey for the vials.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. Usually they go in pairs, he must have wanted to test your loyalty.” Narcissa said as she poured the oils onto her finger and dabbed them onto the areas that seemed the worse. “At least you came back in one piece. Sometimes people don’t come back from missions like yours.” Narcissa said softly, her previous hostility towards the girl had faded away like the scars on the girls forearm. “Hmm, I guess so. I just wish I could have been more helpful.” Rose said as she watched Narcissa pour the contents of the purple vial over her cuts. “That is a very slippery path, be careful. You may end up being more similar to Bella than you think.’ Narcissa said as he she furrowed her eyebrows. She remembered how much Bella changed under his spell, she kept killing only to gain his approval and then finally she developed her own bloodlust. She didn't want Rose to follow in her sisters footsteps. She had no idea why she seemed to care about the girl, perhaps because she had no one else. Perhaps Narcissa needed to care for something, someone. She didn't know, she realised that they had been gone for a little too long and would have to go back. “We should return, our absence will have been noted.” With that she stood up and then reached down to help Rose to her feet. They made their way back to the hall. “If it gets worse come and find me.” Narcissa said just before they entered the room, Rose nodded and with that she let go of Narcissa’s arm and made her way to her own seat.

“Narcissa. Where is the meal?” The Dark Lord said viciously, someone had obviously upset him after his talk with Severus. “Hokey is making the final preparations, I have just told them to hurry. It is unacceptable.” Narcissa said before reverting her eyes back to the table before her. “Very well. If we have to wait much longer, I’m afraid Nagini may have to have something else to sustain her.” The Dark Lord joked, he earned a cackle from Bellatrix, everyone else was silent. After a few minutes, the food was placed onto the tables and everyone began to eat. Narcissa always hated these meals, she was uncomfortable in her own home, her skin crawled and she was on edge constantly.

She looked around to the faces along the tables, most people were eating and talking quietly to those around them. Except for Rose. She didn’t really fit in, she was years younger than the majority of the Death Eaters and she didn’t quite have the same bloodlust or passion for the Dark Lords ideologies that those around her shared. After the meal, most left and those who remained simply retired to their respective rooms. Lucius, Bellatrix and Rabastan moved to the study to converse with the Dark Lord, leaving Narcissa alone. She decided to go to sleep, there wasn’t anything else to do. As she drifted away, her thoughts went to a certain brunette witch.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a week since the debacle with the trolls and after Lucius was sent to converse with them, they had agreed to work for the Dark Lord and be there to fight in the final battle. In the mean time, Rose had been sent alongside Avery and the Carrows on various missions. Her wounds had healed nicely and she had not seen Lady Malfoy since that evening. She had however been entrusted with meeting with Severus to collect an artefact from Professor Dumbledore's study. She was more determined than ever to not make another mistake, the Dark Lord had sent Rodolphus to give her family a scare and it was made clear that should she make a mistake or attempt to cross the Dark Lord there would be repercussions. Her mother had been hurt quite badly and as a pureblood Lady, she had not been prepared to fight off a death eater. Her sisters had been relocated at the insistence of her mother and Rose could not help but feel responsible.

It was the night of one of the late meetings in the great hall and so she apparated to the manor. She stood outside in the rain and looked out into the gardens, they would be beautiful in the summer months she thought to herself. This was neither here nor there, she had to focus. She entered, to be greeted by Bellatrix. "You're early this week. Finally decided to give the Dark Lord the respect that he deserves." Bellatrix teased, it wasn't friendly. She grabbed Rose by the shoulder and bore her nails into her skin, "If you do anything to harm the cause, you and your pretty little sisters will be answering to me." She whispered into Rose's ear.

"Come on, Bella." Narcissa said from behind them both and then continued on into the great hall, without acknowledging Rose. Bellatrix followed suit with Rose tailing behind her, they took their seats. "Severus will be a little late today, yet we will begin without him. Lucius, have you heard anything back from the trolls as to the task I set them on." Voldemort said addressing the platinum blonde across the table. "Yes, my Lord. They are still attempting to find it, I spoke with Gregor yesterday to hurry them along, he has them all looking." Lucius said with a slight falter in his voice. It was at the mention of Gregor that Narcissa finally decided to look up from whatever she was fiddling with on her lap, her eyes transfixed on Rose. She almost looked concerned, yet it lasted only for a few seconds.

"Very well. Now, Rose, we have something for you to do this week. You are to visit the dragon dealer and enquire as to how many he can procure for us." The Dark Lord said as he stared at the brunette witch, she maintained eye contact with him, she hated to appear weak in front of him. "Yes, my Lord." Rose replied, her voice quieter than usual. Bellatrix giggled next to Lord Voldemort and he hushed her.

The remainder of the meal passed by rather uneventfully. The food was brought out by Hokey, Narcissa left the room again to speak with the house elf and then returned unnoticed. "Rose, you are to stay here tonight. We do not want to risk a breach." He did not wait for her reply, it was an order not a suggestion. “Now we have another visitor, this special guest is for my Nagini.” The Dark Lord brought forward a levitating body, the food had been cleared and the body fell onto the table before them. He spoke in parsle-tongue and allowed Nagini to bite and tear the body, the blood splattered onto the bodies of those around the table including Rose. No one dared to move a muscle.

Finally, after several minutes, the Dark Lord told Nagini to end the old mans misery and give the killing bite. She sunk her teeth into the carcass and then dragged the body to the other side of the table and pushed it down into the corner of the room as she coiled around it.

The Dark Lord dismissed those present and left for the study alongside Bellatrix, Lucius and Greyback. The majority of the others apparated to their duties or their homes, leaving Narcissa alone. However, this time there was another in the room with her. Rose.

Narcissa left her seat and walked towards the door, she turned back and looked at Rose, “Hurry along now, I will show you to your room.” She waited for Rose to stand and make her way to the door. The two witches walked up the staircase and along the large upstairs corridor. “How is your mother?” Narcissa said softly ensuring those around the manor could not hear. They finally reached the room that Rose would be staying in that evening.  
“She is doing very well now, we didn’t know if she would make it last week after the attack, but she’s recovering.” Rose replied as Narcissa held the door open for her to enter. The room was lavishly decorated, she expected no less from the infamous Narcissa Malfoy. She smiled. “That’s good to hear.” Narcissa said as she moved towards the window and closed the curtains with a tug.

“I know that I shouldn’t tell you, but she moved my sisters.” Rose said quietly as she shut the door. “You’re right, you should keep that private. You never know who is listening,” Narcissa said somewhat coldly, she was confused as to why the girl would divulge that sort of information to the wife and sister of two members of the Dark Lords inner circle. “I know, but I trust you.” Rose said, she walked into the bathroom leaving the door open and washed away some of the blood that had splattered onto her earlier. Narcissa stood by the doorway, her arms crossed over her body. “ Well, you shouldn’t. It’s dangerous. You need to look out for yourself.” Narcissa said as she handed the girl a towel, she used her wand to clean up remaining blood from Rose. Narcissa saw the marks that Bellatrix had made on Rose's shoulder and healed them silently. Rose watched her face soften as she worked, she liked seeing Narcissa like this. 

“It seems as though, you’re always cleaning up my messes.” Rose laughed softly, the towel was soft, she held it against her face for a moment before setting it down slowly on the stool. Narcissa didn’t acknowledge her last remark, instead she bent down and opened the tap on the bath. She focused on the bath to prevent the smile from reaching her eyes, people would think that she was going soft. “I’m going to draw you a bath, I’ll leave some clothes out on the bed for you. If you need anything, ask Hokey to call for me.” Narcissa moved and added some oils into the bath water, after doing so she left without so much as a goodbye.

Rose was more confused than ever, she took off her clothes and got into the bath. Narcissa was right, having a bath was a good idea. She was finally able to relax in the manor, for the first time in months. The oils that Narcissa had added were infused with Rose's, it smelt beautiful. Rose imagined that the gardens of the manor to smell this way in the Summer. She played with the bubbles in the water for what seemed like hours until she finally decided to get out. She dried herself with a towel and wrapped it around herself, taking care to stop her hair from dripping all over the bathroom. She walked out into the bedroom and saw a pyjama set neatly laid out for her. She had no idea as to why Narcissa even bothered to be so nice to her, what could she possibly want? Rose had nothing to offer. She sighed and sat on the bed in her towel.

She was about to start getting changed when she heard a loud bang from the hallway, she had no idea what to do. She felt her heart begin to race again, she was shaking. She opted to open the door and see what the commotion was. She peered out into the hallway and saw debris from one of the rooms furthest down to the left. She was perplexed. She was about to leave the room when someone pushed her back in and placed a hand over her mouth. She was wedged between the door and a very worried Narcissa Malfoy. One of Narcissa’s hands was firmly on the door and the other rested on Rose’s shoulder. Rose was unable to move and wished she had put on the pyjamas straight away so she could have avoided this, but she stood there silently. She knew that she should be worried about the events unfolding behind the door, but she couldn’t help watching Narcissa’s face as she attempted to listen as to what was going on. Her heart rate began to slow, she felt a lot safer now that Narcissa was in the room. She smiled as she thought about how funny it was that one sister could cut her shoulder open only to be followed by the other squeezing it gently to calm her down. Despite having the same blood, Narcissa and Bellatrix were completely different. With Bellatrix, Rose was terrified, with Narcissa all her fears seemed to melt away. 

Narcissa was much taller than Rose and being stuck in this position made Rose feel much smaller than she normally did next to the older witch. Narcissa gently placed a finger to Rose’s lips, urging her to not say anything. They were unbearably close and Narcissa only realised that Rose was still in her towel, when a drop of water from Rose’s hair fell onto her hand. She sighed and motioned for Rose to move to the side. She then opened the door herself, “Narcissa, come here and arrange for someone to remove this.” The Dark Lord called for her, she glanced back to Rose, “Stay here.” With that, she left.

Rose had thought she was confused before, but she had no idea as to what had just happened. First the loud noise, then the fact that Narcissa had her pinned against the door. What was she doing outside Rose’s room anyway? She was touched that Narcissa had endeavoured to save her from whatever was going on outside. She decided to quickly get changed and then call Hokey to ask what had happened.

She moved towards the bed and put on the white silk pyjamas that Narcissa had left out for her. They felt incredibly soft against her skin. She then put on the robe that Narcissa had hung up for her and proceeded to call for Hokey.  
“Hokey, what happened outside?” Rose asked as the house elf appeared before her, in a hushed voice.  
“Mistress told Hokey to not speak of it! Mistress wants Hokey to be careful.” Hokey replied, she was clearly terrified.  
“Ok, well can I go outside the room? Your mistress came in here and told me to stay. Is she okay?” Rose enquired, she wasn’t sure how much she was going to get out of the house elf.  
“Mistress. Mistress is fine. Mistress is helping the Dark Man take out the other. Hokey has to go and help Mistress.” Hokey said, it was clear that the house elf was getting anxious.  
“Very well, will you please come back and tell me when she is finished?” Rose asked quietly as she heard footsteps in the corridor.  
“Yes, Hokey will do.” Hokey said in a hoarse voice and then left the room.

Rose was now more anxious than ever, what had happened? Logically, she wanted to go out and find out what happened. But, she also trusted Narcissa and if she thought that Rose should stay in the room then perhaps she should. Rose began to pace the room as she waited for Narcissa to return, it was going to be a very long night.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt as though she had been pacing for hours, she was worried. Finally, she had had enough and decided to find Narcissa. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, her hair was dry and the soft curls fell just above her shoulders. Rose walked along the corridor to where the debris had been, but found it to be completely clean. There wasn’t any evidence of a struggle. She called for Hokey and then the house elf appeared.  
“Miss should not be here! Mistress told Miss to stay inside.” Hokey began.  
“Where is your Mistress, Hokey?” Rose asked, tiring of the house elf’s worry.  
“Mistress has returned to the manor, she will retire to her chamber, she told Hokey to tell Miss not to worry. Hokey will make you some tea.” Hokey said in a rushed whisper.  
“Ok, thank you Hokey, you don’t need to make me any tea. I’ll return to my room. Thank you.” Rose said to rid herself of the elf.

She was not going back. Instead, she treaded softly down the large Malfoy stair case, at the bottom she was unsure of which way to turn, she walked slowly towards the hall in which the meetings were held. She pressed her ear to the door, she heard nothing.  
“I thought I told you to stay in your chamber.” Narcissa’s cool voice filled the hallway.  
“Where’s Lucius?” Rose asked.  
“He’s fine, he is on a mission for the Dark Lord. He will be back in a few days. I told you not to leave.” Narcissa stated, her softness had faded away.  
“Are you ok?” Rose asked as she moved towards the older witch.  
“I’m fine, we can talk upstairs.” Narcissa said as she turned and made her way up the stairs. She was taken back by Rose’s apparent concern. Why did Rose care? The girl couldn’t even follow simple instructions. Narcissa walked ahead of her and let her mind drift to the last time she saw the girl… the bath had done wonders for her. She was glowing…Narcissa tried to get the image of Rose pressed against the door out of her head as she walked up to the chamber that Rose was occupying. Yet again, she held the door open and waited for Rose to enter before she followed.

She watched as the younger witch sat tentatively on the edge of the bed. She looked good in the silk pyjamas, Narcissa thought to herself. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind.  
“What happened?” Rose started.  
“There was a fight between Greyback, Bellatrix and the Carrows over what to do with a prisoner. It did not end well. Bella struck Greyback and he almost bit her, they stopped as soon as the Dark Lord walked in. But in their anger, they could have injured you. They would not have cared.” Narcissa said as she moved to the dresser and fiddled with some of the perfumes she had left in the guest room.  
“Oh, okay. Are you sure that you’re ok?” Rose said, her concern was obvious. She stood up and moved next to Narcissa, she let her hand brush the blonde witches.  
“I’m fine, I was just worried about you. If you started wondering about in the hallway… well, Bella does not need an excuse to attack you.” Narcissa said softly, truthfully she had no idea why she cared about what happened Rose, but she did.

“I suppose not. Well, thank you for coming in and stopping me.” Rose said as she too began to fiddle with the perfumes. “It was no trouble. I am going to retire, if you need me call Hokey.” Narcissa said as she placed the perfume bottle down and walked out. She stopped by the door and said, “Goodnight.”

For some reason, Rose was still unable to sleep. Narcissa had told her what had happened, but she was spending a night in a house with some of the most dangerous people in England. She wouldn’t sleep well. After tossing and turning for a few hours, she got up and decided to make some tea.

“Hokey?” Rose whispered softly into the darkness.  
“Yes, Miss?” Hokey appeared before her.  
“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Rose said, she felt guilty.  
“No, miss. Do you need anything miss?” Hokey replied, concern spreading across her face.  
“I was wondering if you could take me to the kitchen, I want to make some tea and sit down there for a little while.” Rose said softly.  
“Ok miss, Hokey can do it for you.” Hokey said, she was clearly a little confused.  
“No, it’s ok. Don’t worry.” Rose smiled, she put on her robe and held Hokey’s hand and was transported to the manor’s kitchen.  
“Does miss, need any help.” Hokey asked again.  
“No, thank you Hokey. I will be fine.” Rose said with a smile and waved to Hokey as she left the room.

She then began to make herself some tea. Hopefully, this would help her sleep. Hokey had left out some teabags for her and she opted for a chamomile. After it was made she moved into a smaller room next to the kitchen and sat on the window ledge. Rose stared out into the gardens of the manor and immediately felt much better. She untied her hair from the loose bun it had been in and let the waves drop to her shoulders. She heard a creak by the door and looked around, there was nobody there. Suddenly a grey cat jumped up onto her lap. Rose giggled softly, she had no idea that the Malfoys had pets. She let the cat lay on her and stroked him softly. “You’re very handsome, aren’t you?” Rose said to the cat as she scratched his ear.

“Don’t let it get to his head.” A voice said from the doorway. It was Narcissa. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, her blonde hair seemed to be brighter than ever against the darkness of the room.  
“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Rose said, Narcissa simply shook her head and moved towards them both. She started to stroke the cat on Rose’s lap with a grin.  
“I couldn’t sleep after the commotion upstairs. I’m a little on edge.” Narcissa said, yet again she didn’t know why she kept telling the girl these things. Rose sighed, she looked out of the window and took another sip of her tea.  
“I don’t know how you can bear to stay here, it’s so… dark.” Rose said, “I hope I didn’t offend you.”  
“You didn’t.” Narcissa said as she sat herself down on the other side of the ledge, they were facing each other. She quickly transfigured a napkin from the table into a blanket and placed it over the both of them. “Thank you.” Rose said quietly.

Narcissa smiled and looked out of the window. “You remind me of her, your sister.” Rose said with a smile, taking another sip.  
“I highly doubt that Bellatrix would come down here, cover you with a blanket and watch the stars with you.” Narcissa said with a chuckle.  
“Not her.” Rose said and waited for Narcissa’s response.  
“You know her?” The blonde replied.  
“I spent a good proportion of my life at the Tonks’. I was friends with Dora at Hogwarts, but obviously, with the war, people drift apart.” Rose said attempting to laugh it off. “Andy was always there for me, when my father died, when I first got the threats. She was there. I feel so terrible, for doing this to her. My mother and sisters understand, but for Andy things are different. Plus with all the talk about me being similar to younger Bellatrix, she… she was really upset when I told her. I had to cut her off, you know. So she wouldn’t get hurt too. Dora doesn’t understand either, she’s in the Order. But, I just can’t let anything happen to my family and that includes them.” Rose remarked, she knew she had overshared, but at this point she couldn’t care less.

“I had no idea you were so close.” Narcissa said softly, her eyes were watery. Rose felt guilty for putting this all on her, but she had to get it out.  
“Well, not anymore. They wanted me to just join the Order, but after I lost my father. I just didn’t want to risk my mother or my sisters. Then they tortured Alyssa and I just had to put an end to it.” Rose added. She sipped her tea, she had made peace with her decisions a long time ago.

“I think that you are much braver than you seem to think.” Narcissa said as she stared out into the distance. “Andy may not understand, but one day, when this is all over with. She will.” Narcissa said softly, Rose was no longer clear as to whether Narcissa was talking about herself or Rose. She saw Rose staring and gave her a reassuring smile. This was getting dangerous, the girl made her a little too vulnerable for her liking, but this was the most comfortable she had felt in months.

“You have her smile.” Rose laughed, “If that’s any consolation.”  
“It is.” Narcissa added, the cat began to stir and jumped off Rose’s lap and sauntered away. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes.

“We should probably be heading upstairs now.” Narcissa said softly, it was clear that Rose was sleepy and with their recent heart to heart she felt very protective over the girl. “Come on.” Narcissa said, brushing away a free strand of hair away from Rose's face so that she could see her clearly.  
“Ok.” Rose said, she stood up and put her cup back in the kitchen, whilst Narcissa waited by the doorway. They walked up the staircase side by side, their hands touching as they moved from step to step. They reached Rose’s room, but this time, Narcissa did not enter.

“Sleep well.” Narcissa said into Rose’s ear, it was barely a whisper but Rose smiled at her. “You too.” Rose said and opened the door.  
“Rose, remember if you need anything…” Narcissa started, but was interrupted by Rose.  
“I know, call Hokey and she will get you.” Rose said with a smirk, hoping to lighten the tension.

"That's right. Goodnight." Narcissa said as she began to leave.  
"Night." Rose said after her and then closed the door gently.

She was finally tired enough to fall asleep and fell into a deep slumber with a certain blonde witch on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose woke up to the sun hitting her face, she had had the best night sleep in a while and a pretty eventful night. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash her face, she had a long week ahead of her especially since she had the new mission. She walked back into the bedroom and saw a blouse and high waisted wide leg trousers left out for her on the dresser. She changed into the clothes and brushed her hair. She no longer knew how to act around Narcissa, the previous night had left her with conflicting emotions concerning the blonde witch. She wondered if she was allowed to leave the manor, or if the Dark Lord only wanted her confined there for the night.

She opened the door and made her way into the kitchen to make some tea. She took her tea and the Daily Prophet that was left on the table into the garden and sat on a swing that looked out into the garden. She slowly flicked through stopping on a page about recent arrests, she saw Tonks smiling next to Moody. She smiled softly and stroked her face on the page. 

“Who are you?” She heard a voice from behind her say, she turned around to see yet another platinum blonde. “I’m Rose, you must be Draco.” Rose said with a smile. She took another sip of her tea before turning to him, “Shouldn’t you be at Hogwarts?”  
“It’s nice to meet you and yes I should be, I’m taking a few days off.” Draco replied as he walked towards her. “You look familiar, are you Alyssa’s older sister?” Draco asked clearly recognising her facial features. “Yes, I am. She’s two years below you I think. Have you seen her recently? Did she look Ok?” Rose asked, her interested piqued at the mention of her sister. “Yes I have, she looked ok, I’m sorry about your mother.” Draco replied politely.  
“Thank you. I’ve been so worried about her, I haven’t seen her for a few months.” Rose said somewhat sadly.

“Have you eaten? I can make you something if you’d like?” Rose asked, she felt sorry for the boy. It was hard enough being an adult caught up in the war, but his home was now a base for the Dark Lord. Draco smiled, he was taken aback by the supposed death eater, the others did not act like this, he was amused. “Oh, no thank you. Hokey made me some breakfast earlier on.” Rose smiled.

“So what do you have planned for today, Draco?” Rose said as she continued to sip her tea, she was staring out into the garden whilst pushing off from the swing.  
“I’m going to Diagon Alley with my mother, we’re procuring something for the Dark Lord. What about you?” Draco said, a little to casually for such a young boy.  
“That sounds nice, I am hopefully going back to my apartment to sort out some of my affairs and then to speak with a merchant of sorts.” Rose said as she studied the boy.  
“What kind of merchant?” Draco replied, Rose noted that the boy was much more polite than Tonks had once told her, but she obviously heard this from Harry who would have been quite biased with his supposed school yard enemy.  
“A dragon merchant. I was involved with one a few years ago, so I’m hoping that he remains a little sentimental and helps out.” Rose said, together they seemed like the least threatening death eaters.  
“That’s so cool, did you see any of them? Father took me to see some a few years ago before the Tri Wizard Tournament, they’re magnificent aren’t they?” Draco exclaimed, he seemed like a normal teenage boy, he didn’t deserve to live in the manor Rose thought to herself.  
“Yes I did. I travelled with him for a bit, we went to Bosnia together and sold them. If it all goes well, perhaps you’ll see some more soon.” Rose said as she got up from the swing, she walked towards a rose from the garden and placed her hand on it softly. 

“I should be going. It was nice to meet you.” Draco said and then went back inside.  
“It was nice to meet you too, Draco. Do take care.” Rose said softly. She then began to move through the garden, her hands gliding over the flowers. She missed Narcissa, she didn’t even know her that well, but she wanted to see her. She loved being around her. She saw the grey cat from the night before and bent down to pick him up, she held him and walked around the garden stroking his head softly. She then decided to walk back into the kitchen, she set the cat down gently on the floor.

“Pleasant morning?” Narcissa said with a smirk. She seemed more playful this morning. “Yes it has been, Draco’s delightful to talk to.” Rose replied earning a beaming smile from Narcissa, “He usually is, he’s just been so down recently.” Narcissa said as she wrapped her cardigan around herself, she looked incredibly soft in the morning Rose thought to herself.  
“I can imagine, this is a lot for a boy his age. He may not act like it, but he is still a child.” Rose remarked.  
“He is, he is.” Narcissa trailed off, lost in thought, she was clearly distressed.  
“You know, he’ll be ok. He has you, he has his father.” Rose said as she touched Narcissa’s arm. Narcissa simply smiled instead of responding.  
“Narcissa?” Rose asked softly.  
“Yes, sorry I was just thinking.” Narcissa replied immediately.  
“Am I allowed to leave? Yesterday when the Dark Lord said he didn’t want a breach, I was unsure if my staying here was permanent or just for last night.” Rose said, she had been thinking about this for the whole morning.  
“Oh, the breach comment was permanent, he doesn’t seem to trust you as he does the others. I can accompany you to your home to pick up anything you require, but you will have to be accompanied.” Narcissa said as she moved her strand of her hair away from her face.  
“Oh, ok. I know that you’re going out with Draco, so we can go whenever you are free. I might go and visit Mr Michaelson about the dragons.” Rose said, she was out of her depth.  
“That sounds fine, I’ll meet you here at 4pm. Is that alright?” Narcissa replied.  
“Yes that sounds perfect, have a nice day with Draco.” Rose said with a smile and then walked out of the kitchen. From there, she apparated to the Michaelson residence.

She reached the manor by 3:30pm and went straight to her chamber. She was about to start readying herself when there was a soft knock on her door, “Come in.” Rose said. She knew it was Narcissa. Narcissa came in and saw the brunette sitting on the edge of the bed, “How was it?” She said softly as she sat down next to her. “I think it went well, he’s shipping five over for the end of the month from Bosnia, then he is looking to procure three more for the next month.”  
“That sounds like it went very well, the Dark Lord will be pleased with you.” Narcissa said as she fiddled with her hands. “I hope so, I don’t want my sisters to have this lying over their heads.” Rose said as she got up, “Do you want to go now?” Rose said with a soft smile. “Of course, you can apparate us.” Narcissa said as she held Rose’s hand and felt the familiar pull.

They reached the apartment and Rose went to pick up the mail deposited by her window. She went through it all and saw a letter from her younger sister. She placed it into her pocket, she would read it later. “You’re apartment is enchanting.” Narcissa said smiling at some of the photos that Rose had placed on the walls. “Make yourself at home, I’m just going to pick up some clothes and other stuff.” Rose said as she left the room for the bedroom. Narcissa was left with the pictures and she did not mind. She found one of Andromeda, Rose and Tonks smiling in a garden. Andromeda stood between the two girls and they looked happy. She felt a lump in her throat, she thought about Andromeda, losing two sisters and now Rose to the war. She stared at the picture and then found others that were similar. They were close. 

There were also several of Rose, her two younger sisters and her parents, however Rose looked significantly less happy in those. The ones with her sisters reminded her of her own sisters when they were younger. She held onto the one with Andromeda and walked into the bedroom. The bedroom was beautiful, there were flowers and plants everywhere, it was like an indoor garden. Her bedsheets were white and there was music playing, from what appeared to be a muggle contraption. There were books lining one of the walls and a charming white wardrobe by the window. The window had a small balcony which was lined with potted plants and a chair, she could imagine Rose sitting there with her tea in the morning watching the muggle Londoners go to their places of work. She loved it. She found Rose by the wardrobe sifting through dresses and trousers and placing them into the bag. “This is beautiful.” Narcissa said as she walked in. She sat on the side of Rose’s bed and watched her pack. “It’s a mess, but thank you.” Rose said with a smile. 

“I know you can’t bring them with you, but your pictures are breathtaking.” Narcissa said softly as she set down the picture with her sister and niece in. “I know, but I can’t risk anyone knowing too much about my connection to the Tonks’. My family I can’t help, but I can still keep Andy, Ted and Tonks safe.” Rose said as her fingers traced the edge of the photo frame.

“I think I’m ready to go?” Rose said as she walked to Narcissa.  
“Very well.” Narcissa said, taking Rose’s hand to apparate her back to the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

They returned to the manor with Rose’s belongings and found themselves back in her room. Rose placed the bag with the extension charm on a chair by the window, determined to unpack that evening. “I should go.” Narcissa said as she began to walk towards the door. “Oh, ok.” Rose said despondently.  
“I can stay if you would like.” Narcissa said, turning back around to see Rose.  
“I’d like that, you can help me unpack before the meeting this evening.” Rose said with a smile. She was looking forward to tonights meeting, she had finally had a successful mission.  
“Good.” Narcissa said as she brushed passed Rose and made her way to Rose’s bag. “Shall we start with your clothes?”  
Rose nodded and followed her to the bag. They began to slowly sift through the luggage and the room began to look more and more as though it belonged to someone. Narcissa was intrigued, seeing the objects that Rose had deemed important enough to bring with her. Her jewellery, her perfume, her clothes. It was all Rose. It was comforting to see. Finally, they had managed to sort through all of Rose’s possessions, Rose lay down on the bed, tired from the move. Narcissa took this as the end of their evening and began to make her way to the door again. “Stay.” Rose said, holding her upper body up on her elbows, her hair had become undone and her blouse was slipping off of her left shoulder due to the change in position. Narcissa walked towards her and Rose sat up to make room for Narcissa. They both sat with their backs towards the headboard.

“I’m not worried for tonight.” Rose said after Narcissa had sat down.  
“Because of the dragons? I know that you’re happy, but you cannot be so naive as to think that this is the extent of your work? He’ll force you to do a lot worse than kiss your past lovers.” Narcissa said, she disliked Rose being so comfortable with the role she had decided to take.  
“I know. I was just scared, I didn’t want him to curse me again.” Rose said as she fiddled with one of the rings on her hands. “How many times?” Narcissa said, turning her head to look at Rose as she answered.  
“Five, the first three were to force me to join, the other was from one of my earlier missions and the last time was Bella.” Rose said, looking down. “What about you?” Rose said shifting her weight to sit facing Narcissa, her arm resting against the headboard, holding her head up.  
“Well, I’ve been on this side a lot longer than you, so mine’s a little larger.” Narcissa said, clearly avoiding numbers, “I stopped counting at ten.”  
“I’m sorry.” Rose said touching Narcissa’s arm.  
“Don’t be, you didn’t do anything.” Narcissa said.  
“Whenever it happens, I just think back to them hurting Alyssa. She is just a girl, she hadn’t done anything to deserve it.” Rose said, she was tearing up again.  
“They can’t get to her now.” Narcissa said taking Rose’s hand from her arm and squeezing it slowly.

“We should make our way to the hall. I’d hate to be late.” Rose said as she turned and slid off the bed, she waited for Narcissa to ready herself and then they both began to walk down together. They were silent, neither wanted to talk about the conversation they had just shared. They entered the hall and took their respective seats, this time Rose was sat next to Greyback, he growled at her and then turned his attention to the front, waiting for the Dark Lord to enter.

Lord Voldemort made his way into the hall in the manor accompanied by Lucius, Draco and Bellatrix. Rose watched as Draco moved slowly and took his seat next to his mother quietly. She gave him a weak smile and turned her head to the Dark Lord.  
“I hear congratulations are in order, Rose has succeeded in procuring the dragons from the Michaelson boy.” The Dark Lord said snidely.  
“I did my Lord, he has told me that he intends to search for at least three more for the end of the next month.” Rose said taking her turn to sleep.  
“Good, good. Shall we move onto Severus.” The Dark Lord said turning his head to the professor. Rose let out a breath and listened intently, she had her eyes fixed on the Dark Lord for the remainder of the evening, she couldn’t look at Narcissa without imagining her being tortured. 

After what seemed like hours, the meeting had finally drawn to a close. Rose waited for the Dark Lord to leave with his inner circle so she could retire to her room, but this time he said her name. He invited her alongside Bellatrix, Lucius, Greyback and Avery and they rose and followed him into the study. Rose followed suit, looking back quickly at Narcissa. She felt on edge without Narcissa there with her, but carried on into the study.  
“Sit, sit.” The Dark Lord said, his voice felt slimy. 

“We are assembling a team to find the Potter boy and his friends. We need you to return to your post at St Mungo’s Rose. They may attempt to reconvene there.” Lucius said addressing her.  
“I understand. Whilst I am there, am I free to continue treating patients so I do not arouse suspicion. Or should I visit weekly.” Rose said, she was itching to get back to work.  
She had had to take leave for the past few months as the Dark Lord sent her on mission after mission.  
“Proceed as normal, if you find them. You are to curse them and bring them to the manor, they have not been seen for several months.” Lucius said, he seemed to speak for the Dark Lord.  
“Yes, my Lord.” Rose said without an expression on her face.

They began to drink and Rose found that it helped to calm her nerves. Bellatrix had seemed to take a new liking to her and had taken to topping up her drink. “The prisoner, is he still here?” The Dark Lord said addressing Bellatrix.  
“He is, shall I bring him out, I’ve been restless the past few days.” Bellatrix said, flicking her wand, she seemed unravelled. “Go ahead.”  
Bellatrix apparated to the dungeon and back within a few minutes and brought out Mr Ollivander. Rose’s eyes widened, what could the Dark Lord possibly want the wand maker?

“Decided to talk yet?” Bella said, moving towards his face and pushing him onto the floor. Rose didn’t know what to do, “Come on, Rosie. Get up here.” Bellatrix said, taunting her.  
Rose obliged and stood next to her.  
“Mr Ollivander, is there anything you can tell us? You’re going to be trapped here for sometime, there isn’t any point in lying?” Rose said, a little too gently for a supposed death eater. She was not given a reply. “Not like that, you fool.” Bellatrix said, shoving Rose to the side and raising her wand. “One last time, old man. Tell us.”  
“I have told you all I know, you may use legilimency, I have nothing left to say.” The old man said, the last two curses that Bellatrix had afflicted him and he was beginning to lose consciousness. “Boring, boring old man.” Bella said as she saw his eyes drooping. 

“Rose.” Bellatrix said gesturing to the man.  
“Alarte Ascendare.” Rose said turning her wand on the old man, he shot up and hit the sealing and came crashing down. Her hands were shaking. She was attempting to think of spells that would have the least affect on the old man, but her mind was blank.  
“Good girl.” Bellatrix said moving around behind Rose. “Again.” She said.  
“Aculeus Pellis.” Rose said as she directed the stinging curse to the man’s arm. She stopped within a few seconds, she could heal this later. He screamed out and writhed on the floor and finally passed out. The redness spread to his hand and the skin began to peal, Bellatrix was clearly impressed.

“I had my doubts about you.” Bellatrix said, twirling a piece of Rose’s hair in her hand. Rose went stiff. She didn’t want to cry, she would appear weak. She composed herself.  
“Brilliant Rose, very well done. We’ll use your services again in the future, you may escort the prisoner back to the dungeon and then retire.” The Dark Lord said as he watched Rose apply a feather weight charm to the man. “Yes, my Lord.” She said quickly before apparating to the dungeon. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr Ollivander. I’m so incredibly sorry.” Rose said repeatedly to the man as she set him down, the tears were brimming over her eyes. “Hokey.” Rose called. The house elf appeared, “Bring me something to sooth burns and something for the pain. Thank you.” Rose said and the house elf obliged.

She pulled the mans head onto her lap and healed him to the best of her ability. The elf reappeared and she applied the balms, she placed a comfort charm on the man and placed a piece of bread with jam into the side of his jacket, he would need to eat when he awoke. With that, she hastened out of the dungeons. Her hands had blood all over them and she was shaking. She dashed up the stairs and straight into her room, she locked the door behind her and began to sob. 

She was a healer, she wasn’t supposed to be torturing innocent people. She hated this, she hated herself. She watched as blood began to pour from her nose, “Fuck.” She said quietly to herself, she felt someone touch her back. She flinched. “I’m sorry, I was worried about you.” Narcissa said, turning Rose around to her.  
“Come here.” She said softly, holding the shorter brunette in her arms, whispering in her ear that she would be fine. She wasn’t sure what had happened in the study, but it was clear that there had been some sort of altercation. She rubbed her hand along the girls shoulders. “Do… do you want to speak about it?” Narcissa said unsure of what to say.

“I need to get the blood off.” Rose said, she was still shaking, she grabbed a hold of Narcissa’s hand and walked her into the bath room. Narcissa turned on the shower, a bath wouldn’t do for this. Narcissa began to undo Rose’s blouse, “I’ll wait in the room.” Narcissa said, she hugged Rose again and placed her hand on the Rose’s face, she stroked her face across Rose’s face, they stayed like that for a few seconds before finally breaking away. Rose finished within a few minutes, she had just wanted to remove the blood, she was itching to rejoin Narcissa. 

She stepped out of the shower, she was still shaking. She dried herself and put on a large night dress, she didn’t care how she looked. She walked back into the bedroom and saw Narcissa by the window. “Sit.” Narcissa said gesturing to the bed, Narcissa sat with her back against the headboard and had Rose sitting beside her, she wrapped her left arm around Rose and held her tightly, she was unsure of whether or not Rose was comforted by this, but she had to do something. She held Rose’s hand in her other hand and traced circles across her palm, to calm her. After several minutes in this position, Rose finally decided to speak. “They made me torture him, I knew it was wrong, but I did it. I hurt him. I….don’t like who I am becoming.” Rose said quietly. 

“You didn’t have a choice, you did what you had to do. Bella would have used the cruciatus curse on him had you not been asked to intervene.” Narcissa said as she placed her chin on top of her Rose’s head, the wet hair was cold against her skin.  
“I… I was relieved that they were happy, I… I was glad that I’d done it to please them. I know It was wrong and I just can’t get Bellatrix out of my head.” Rose said, moving her head to the crook of Narcissa’s neck. This was a lot more intimate than they had ever been. “You did what you had to do, you only felt that way because they had been so cruel to you at first, the same happened with Bella. She kept killing to please him, at least you’ve recognised the link, at least you know that it was wrong.” Narcissa said softly, Rose was getting cold. 

“I’m going to put the covers over you.” Narcissa said softly and used her wand to shift the covers over the two of them so that she would not have to let go of Rose. “They want to use me again, they’re going to keep making me. They’ll make me kill.” Rose said she buried her head deeper into Narcissa, she felt like crying again. “Shhh.” Narcissa said softly, she didn’t really know what to say to the girl. What could she say? Everything that Rose had just said was true. She was trapped. She couldn’t leave because of her mother and sisters. 

“At least, you can work again. You can help people.” Narcissa said attempting to move Rose’s thoughts away from the ordeal. “It’s not the same, I can’t help people and come back and murder them in the evening. It’s a lie.” Rose said, she hated this. She wouldn’t admit it, but the power she had when she was wielding the wand had excited her, she was ashamed. “I don’t want to be like her. They both see Bellatrix in me.” Rose said, she moved back from Narcissa so that she could look her in the eye. “They might, I don’t. I know Bella in a way that they can’t see. They are too consumed by it all and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that you are nothing like my sister.” Narcissa said softly, playing with Rose’s hair. 

Narcissa was also nothing like her sister Rose thought to herself, she was much more similar to Andromeda than she let the world see. At least her facade worked. Rose felt a sudden sense of privilege to be fortunate enough to see this side of the Mistress of the manor. She smiled up at Narcissa. “Why are you smiling?” Narcissa said, she had no idea that she was the cause of Rose’s sudden change in mood. “You’re nothing like her either.” Rose said as she lay back down in Narcissa’s arms. It was getting late and Rose was tiring. She shook less frequently now, but her heart was still pacing. 

“Please stay.” Rose said quietly, she could tell that Narcissa was conflicted in her decision. Narcissa wanted to say, yet she was worried about those she shared the manor with. “I need you, please.” Rose said her voice breaking.  
“Of course.” Narcissa replied gently, “Let’s get you a little more comfortable.” She said as she lifted Rose up from her arm, they both scooted downwards and lay face to face on the bed. All of Narcissa's apprehensions had washed away when Rose pleaded her to stay. Narcissa’s arm remained firmly placed around Rose’s waist and Rose moved closer. “Thank you.” She said in a whisper. Narcissa simply smiled at her and flicked the lamps off with her wand. For the first time in a long time, the two witches slept soundly through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose awoke to the feeling of an arm snaked around her waist, she stirred softly, trying to figure out where she was. She had dreamt that she was at Hogwarts, with Tonks and they were in potions together, it was calming. But, now, she was disorientated. Whose arm was around her? She slowly turned her body so as not to wake the person next to her so she could face them, it was almost sunrise and the birds had begun to sing. Rose hoisted herself up on her right arm and then slid her body down, taking care to not move the arm. Then she saw her. It was none other than Narcissa Malfoy, the lady of the manor. She couldn't help but blush.

Rose recalled a rather tearful version of herself begging the older witch to spend the night in her chamber. She smiled, Narcissa looked so peaceful as she slept. She didn't seem as worried or anxious, she seemed younger. There was no doubt that Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman, but seeing her asleep, in the low light of the room, she looked like a breath of fresh air. Rose stared at the older witch for a few more seconds before deciding on sleeping, she doubted that she'd feel this good in the weeks to come, she should enjoy it whilst it lasted. She closed her eyes, now facing Narcissa and fell asleep, with the older witches arm securely around her, feeling her breath on her neck.

A few hours later, it was Narcissa who awoke first. She woke to a feeling she hadn't felt in years, someone lying with their forehead pressed against her chest. It had been years since she and Lucius had slept near to one another, they had been quite content with having their own sides of the bed. Also, there was no way that Lucius could have been shorter than her, she opened her eyes to see brown hair spread across the white pillow cases of the guest room. It was Rose, sound asleep. Narcissa's arm was still wrapped around her and she was now unsure of whether or not she should remove it. On one hand, this situation was inappropriate and she wasn't sure if Rose would react well to having a death eater wrapped around her, on the other hand, Rose looked very peaceful. Nothing like the teary eyed mess she had sat with yesterday.

It was at this point that Narcissa couldn't help but move her free hand over Rose's face, brushing it slightly. She was very soft. Her action however was a mistake, it had awoken the younger witch and Rose began to stir. 

"Good morning." Rose said sleepily as Narcissa removed her hand from the side of her face, instead of moving away she opted to move closer to Narcissa, pressing herself next to the older witch. "I trust you slept well." Narcissa said with a chuckle as Rose moved closer. "Very well." Rose said smiling up at Narcissa. It was now Narcissa's turn to blush, she attempted to remove her arm from Rose's waist but she was met with an irritated moan. "You're so warm." Rose said as she pulled a little back to look Narcissa in the eye. "We should get up." Narcissa said, deciding to leave her arm on Rose's waist for the mean time. "I suppose you're right." Rose said, the oversized night dress she had opted to wear the night before had fallen off her left shoulder as she pushed herself up to a seated position. 

"I'm always right." Narcissa remarked with a smile. Rose decided that she liked seeing Narcissa smile, it reminded her that not everyone in the manor was out to get her. Narcissa remained on her back and stretched her arms up, she held herself up on her elbows and then proceeded to call out for her house elf, her hair had fallen out of its bun and the waves fell down her shoulders haphazardly. Within seconds, Hokey had appeared. 

"Good morning mistress, would you and miss like your breakfast in here today mistress?" Hokey said, clearly not phased by seeing her mistress and the younger witch in bed together. Narcissa turned to look at Rose, she raised her eyebrows in question. "Yes please, if that's alright?" Rose said addressing them both. 

"Of course it is, Hokey please bring us up some tea and pastries." Narcissa said as she pushed herself up and then left the bed. "Yes mistress." Hokey said before apparating away. Rose immediately missed Narcissa's warmth next to her and watched the older woman walk towards the window, she peered out tentatively. "I'm going to get ready, I'll join you for breakfast in half an hour." Narcissa said as she walked over to Rose and squeezed her shoulder before apparating to her own chambers to ready herself. Rose sighed, Narcissa was right. They did need to get ready, she had no idea what the Dark Lord wanted her to do today and after yesterday she would need her energy. She could not afford to breakdown as she had the previous night, if anyone else had seen the way she behaved, she would have been tortured. 

Why did Narcissa stay? Surely, Lucius would have noticed? Perhaps he had left. Regardless, Rose had slept soundly with Narcissa next to her, she missed having that. Having someone that close. She sighed, Narcissa Malfoy was definitely not that person. She was married. Rose only felt that way because she had been so distraught and Narcissa had comforted her, they were friends. That was all. 

Rose attempted to remove thoughts of the youngest black sibling from her head and then proceeded to get ready for breakfast with Narcissa. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rose stood by the chest of drawers, deciding on which perfume to wear for that day. She had managed to find some trousers to wear yet was still deciding on her top, she sighed. At least she was going back to work, it was at this point Narcissa apparated back and saw Rose standing half dressed, "Oh, I do apologise, I'll come back." Narcissa said turning around and making her way to the door. "Don't be silly, I'm done." Rose said as she grabbed a white silk shirt and did it up, she made her way to the table where Hokey had laid out the food for the both of them. Narcissa smiled and sat down, they talked about Rose returning to work and within half an hour, both witches were ready to set off for the day. 

Rose stood up first and placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder, "I'll be back by 5pm." She turned and made her way towards the fireplace, "I have a late lunch with Ms Zabini planned, I hope to see you later on." Narcissa said as she walked towards the door and exited the room with Rose leaving for the St Mungo's. 

Rose had enjoyed her first day back, the other mediwizards and witches had been excited for her return and she had had a number of interesting cases. She remained apprehensive as to what she was going to do if the Potter boy did end up coming to St Mungo's, but she brushed her worries aside and focused on her work. She was determined to make up for her work for the Dark Lord in any way she could, she would help as many people as she could. She felt like a fraud. She worked with her patients all day and came home to the manor, to work alongside Bellatrix in torturing their prisoners. She hated it. She had to get out, yet she couldn't. She could not risk her sisters, or her mother. 

Over two weeks had passed and in that time, Rose had worked most days and then returned for her meetings with the Dark Lord, she had been placed on more surveillance missions with other members and had worked alongside Bellatrix twice in hiring the snatchers and recruitment to the cause. She was exhausted. 

Her relationship with Narcissa had shifted as well, she had thought that they were getting closer, but the older witch seemed to have pulled away. Rose attempted to put her out of her mind, but living at the manor made this difficult. Where one relationship was beginning to fade away, Rose's relationship with Bellatrix had altered. Bellatrix had warmed to Rose and had begun to request her to be her second on numerous raids. At first, Rose hated her closeness to the dark witch, but as Narcissa pulled away, Rose felt herself becoming more and more involved with the inner circle. She began to input her ideas in the meetings and was quickly becoming one of the Dark Lords favourites, as well as Bella's. The meeting continued relatively uneventfully and finally ended with herself, Bellatrix, Lucius and the Carrows morning to the study. They began to discuss the prophecy, their previous attempts at failed and had ultimately ended up with them injuring Arthur Weasley and still not being in possession of the prophecy. 

It was at this point, the Dark Lord revealed his plan to use the Potter boy to retrieve the prophecy. The only problem was how to get him there? They sat for a few minutes until Rose spoke up. "My Lord, perhaps you could draw him to the Department of Mysteries? If the boy was able to see the attack on Mr Weasley, perhaps he may be tempted to come to the department by himself?" She awaited his response.

"Excellent Rose, we shall draw him in. The boy has always had a weakness, he has to be a hero. His desire to prove himself and save others always seems to take the place of his common sense and intellect. We will use Sirius. Potter has become attached to him." The Dark Lord said and leaned back. They spent the remainder of the evening smoothing out the details of the plan, they would use Narcissa at the request of Lucius to force Kreacher to lie about the whereabouts of Black should the Potter boy attempt to contact his god-father. Once the Potter boy came into possession of the prophecy they would simply apparate and take it from him. 

"Rose, go with Bellatrix and ensure that there is no way for the boy to escape from the department of mysteries when we strike. I will not allow any more mistakes. Go." The Dark Lord said, clearly annoyed by the failings of their previous attempts.

The two witches rose and left the study, they began to walk down the main stairs. They would apparate from outside. "Very impressive, Rose. I seemed to have underestimated your importance." Bellatrix said as she looked Rose up and down. Rose smiled and carried on walking, she had no idea as to why she smiled at the approval from Bellatrix. She should not be pleased, Rose shook her head, to remove her thoughts and carried on. She noticed Narcissa at the bottom of the staircase talking to Draco, their voices were hushed and she hugged him. He made his way up the stairs next to Rose and Bellatrix, he nodded his head and walked up. Rose's attention was on his mother, she watched Narcissa stair at Bellatrix, she had no idea as to why the older witch had taken to being so cold with her. This was not helpful, she should focus on her mission with Bellatrix, yet the older witch decided to stop to speak to her sister. 

"Did you hear, Cissy? You are to tell Kreacher to tell the Potter boy that Sirius is away should he ask. That miserable old elf, only seems to listen to you. The way our cousin treats him, he'll be glad to deceive him." Bellatrix said laughing, she brushed passed her younger sister and made her way to the door. "Do hurry up, Rose." Bellatrix said as she made her way outside. Rose hurried outside and apparated alongside the dark haired witch, paying no attention to the blonde watching her from inside. 

They made their way through the Department of Mysteries and planned the attack, it was relatively simple. Yet, this time, they could not afford any mistakes. They were to retrieve the prophecy and return it to the Dark Lord.


	8. Chapter 8

The raid had not gone as well as they had anticipated, yet they had made some progression. Despite the damage to the prophecy, they had managed to rid the Order of Sirius Black, the Potter boys godfather. Despite his anger towards his subjects after they reported back that they had destroyed the prophecy, the Dark Lord seemed to be pleased with the removal of a family member for the boy. The more isolated he became, the easier he would be to kill. 

Yet, unfortunately, the Dark Lords return was made public prematurely, the remainder of those in the manor received the brunt of his anger in response to this. The Dark Lord had made a point of punishing the Malfoy's as a result of Lucius' slip up at the department of mysteries and less than a week after the ordeal, he announced his intention for Draco Malfoy to serve him. It was clear to all that the enlisting of the Malfoy heir was due to his anger at the father for letting both the Potter boy live and the prophecy slip from his grasp. The only one who managed to remain uncaptured was Bellatrix, much to the Dark Lord's chagrin. His numbers were lower than ever and he was now more heavily focused on enlistment than ever.

Rose had been instructed to follow up on the dragon deal and due to her lack of duelling experience, was left out of the those who we're assigned to the Department of Mysteries. When she had returned to the manor after procuring another 4 dragons and gaining the trust of 2 giants she met alongside Mark Michaelson, the dragon dealer, she was surprised to hear that the majority of those in the inner circle had been captured. 

The Dark Lord was ruthless, yet her small victory with the dragons and giants allowed her to evade the majority of his wrath. Unfortunately, the focus now lay on the Malfoy heir, Draco. Within weeks he had been enlisted and was beginning to be taken under the wing of his aunt and the Carrows. Narcissa became more and more withdrawn from Rose and the two barely spoke to or saw one another apart from at the meetings in the evenings. 

With the loss of the inner circle, the enlisting procedure grew and more and more were either being forced to or simply joined the Dark Lord upon hearing of his return. Rose almost missed Lucius and the others, they were all senior to her and outranked her, but now, her duties had increased and she was paired almost exclusively with Bellatrix. They were now sent to capture Florean Fortescue, the reasoning for this little mission was beyond Rose, she could not think of any reason as to why the owner of the ice cream parlous on Dragon Alley was of any interest to the Dark Lord. However, she simply agreed and left with Bellatrix to retrieve him, not wanting to ask any questions. 

They had managed to capture him quite easily, with little struggle. He attempted to run, but Rose had him frozen in place, incapacitated. This had allowed Bellatrix to simply apparate him back to the manor and straight to the parlour room, which was now set up as a make-shift interrogation room. Rose sighed, Bellatrix and her had their interrogation running smoothly, Rose would ask nicely and Bellatrix would curse, they would get the prisoner to trust Rose and if that didn't work, they would both curse them until the required information was let out. 

This time, it was evident that the reasoning behind his capture was to prevent any additional information as to the Elder wand and its history leaking out to the Potter boy or his acquaintances. The Dark Lord had simply instructed them to leave him in the dungeon, after breaking him in a little. 

"Come." Bellatrix instructed Rose as they left the room, she grabbed the girls arm and shoved her against the wall.

"You're learning fast. Aren't you. We'll have you perfected sooner than I initially thought." Bellatrix whispered into Rose's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She let out a small whimper that she immediately regretted as it only seemed to excite Bellatrix further.

"We'll have a little fun of our own, once the Dark Lord's wishes have been fulfilled." Bellatrix said as she scraped her teeth along Rose's neck and softly bit into it, resulting in a moan from the girl. It was at this point that she became aware of another presence in the corridor. Narcissa and Draco stood watching the little exchange. Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed, she ran her fingers across Rose's cheek and wiped something from the corner of Rose's lips and placed it in her mouth. "Hmm, we seem to be holding everyone up. Come." Bellatrix instructed and Rose followed suit, not daring to look Narcissa in the eye, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and hoped it would go down by the time they enter the hall. 

That was the last thing she wanted her to see, she was also confused as to Bellatrix's sudden interest in her. She sat down to dinner in-between Bellatrix and Draco, with Narcissa on the other side of her son and began to recount the days affairs to the Dark Lord. He seemed pleased and then turned his attention to Severus who recounted his progress with Dumbledore in Hogwarts. Rose took this opportunity to fiddle with her fingers, she was nervous.

Bellatrix placed her hands over Rose's fiddling ones and dug her nails in, "Listen." Bellatrix whispered harshly, directing Rose's attention back to Severus' account. 

Rose stopped fiddling and sat up and listened to the remainder of the talks. The Dark Lord now turned his attention to Bellatrix and brought in an older prisoner, it was clear that they weren't going to get any more information out of him at this point.

"He's all yours." The Dark Lord said to Bellatrix and she beamed in delight. She stood up with her wand readied and began to inflict the Cruciatus curse on the man. Rose wasn't too sure as to who he was, but instead, gripped her hands tightly to stop the shaking.

"I seem to be having all of the fun. Rose get up." Bellatrix said sharply and pulled Rose to her side. 

"Go on, don't be shy. You are amongst friends" Bellatrix teased, gaining a small chuckle from some of the others around the table.

Rose moved in front of Bellatrix and raised her wand, perhaps it would be best to put the man out of his misery. She was unsure of what to do, but she had to act quickly. He would consider her weak if she didn't act. "Expulso." Rose said loudly and forced the man to crash into the wall on the opposite side of the hall. 

"Come on, we both know you can do better than that." Bellatrix said as she snaked around Rose. She was growing impatient. 

"Locomotor mortis!" Rose shouted as she noticed the man attempting to stand. 

"Aculeus morsus." Rose shouted, resulting in the man writhing in agony. It was at this point she started to shake, she had to hold herself together, as soon as she got back to the safety of her room she could perform a modifier spell to alter her memories and emotional response to it. She'd been doing it for months, whenever she was sent on a particularly hard task she would simply 'fix' herself in the evenings, it had started off as an apathy spell, but she had modified it to alter memories as well when she started to have nightmares.

"Good girl." Bellatrix whispered, clearly impressed.

"He's all yours." Rose said with a smile and laughed, laughing seemed to get Bellatrix to divert her anger from her. 

"Avada Kedavra." Bellatrix said as she pointed towards the man, within milliseconds he was limp and lay on the floor of the large hall.

"I am impressed, it seems the two of you are in the minority that have not disappointed me today." The Dark Lord said turning away from them and allowing Nagini to slither towards the corpse. 

As if on cue, the house elves entered to serve the food and remove the body once Nagini had finished with it. Rose sat quietly and nibbled at the food, she told herself she wasn't the one to inflict the killing curse, yet she had been the one to cause him the most pain. She had grown cold, a few months ago and this evening would have left her in a pit full of tears, yet now, she just sat there and continued with her meal. She would deal with this when she went to her room, she reminded herself. 

After the meal had been served the majority were excused, leaving Narcissa, Rose, Bellatrix, the Carrows and a few other senior death eaters. Rose was invited yet again, to retire to the other room to discuss strategy, while Narcissa was left to tend to Draco.

"They seem to be getting along." Draco remarked clearly referring to his aunt and Rose. His mother walked with him up the stairs towards their rooms.

"Draco." Narcissa warned, she hated to even think about what was going on between her sister and Rose. The sister that used to torment the girl she openly showed an interest in. She didn't even want to address the change she had seen in Rose, what was that in the hall? She didn't even flinch, she had actually laughed. Perhaps, she was like Bella. It was hard to differentiate the Rose she saw before her now and the woman she knew all those months ago. 

As soon as she had left Draco and bid him a goodnight, Narcissa too had decided to retire to her room. She got ready, sighing as she looked at the empty space next to her on her bed. She did miss him. She felt lonelier in this house than ever before, her son, her Draco being forced into all of this. He was just a boy, would he change like Rose in a matter of months. Severus had agreed to protect him, Severus would ensure that the deed was done. She couldn't even bear the thought of Draco failing. 

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Narcissa decided to go down and find the cat. It calmed her to sit down by the window and hold him. She silently made her way down the staircase and heard noise coming from the left wing of the corridor. She turned and placed a silencing spell on her feet and an invisibility spell over herself and waited around the corner, peering to see what was going on.

"Bellatrix... please...hmm, get off. I don't want..." Rose said harshly, she was pinned to the wall by the middle Black sister and was cut off by a moan escaping her lips. Bellatrix grabbed Rose's hands that were pushing her away and placed them above Rose's head, holding her against the wall as she bit her neck and made her way to the girls mouth. "Shhh. Rosey." Bellatrix said placing a finger on the girls lips to silence her.

Narcissa was about to step in, this was beyond inappropriate and if the Dark Lord found out that either of them were distracted he would be furious. However, it seemed as though someone else had deemed themselves fit to interrupt. 

"Bellatrix, I wonder how the Dark Lord would feel to know that his Lieutenant is more distracted by her little plaything than attending to his affairs." Amycus said harshly as he pushed in-between the two and gestured to Rose. His eyes narrowed as he watched Bellatrix release her grip of the girls hands. 

"Why? You want her all to yourself?" Bellatrix teased as she snaked her arm around Rose's waist, Rose let out a small whimper as Bellatrix dug her nails across her back.

"No, I want you to respect the Dark Lords wishes." Amycus said moving closer. It was at this Bellatrix let go of Rose. She saw red, just as she did anytime her loyalty was questioned. 

"You! You think you can question my loyalty to our Lord, to the cause?" Bellatrix said wielding her wand. 

"Put that down before you hurt yourself." Amycus warned her as he gripped his wand.

"I doubt the Dark Lord would want to lose anyone else in his inner circle. Put those down. Bellatrix was only teasing, nothing is going on. Our loyalty to the Dark Lord will always come first." Rose said sharply, lowering their wands with her hand.

"I suggest you two put an end to this, before the Dark Lord does himself." Amycus warned as he walked away back to the main hall, no doubt to speak to Alecto.

Narcissa stood still, what was going on? She couldn't get the image of Rose pressed up against the wall with Bellatrix out of her head. How had she been so foolish as to even befriend the girl. A small part of her felt a hint of jealousy, she shook her head, it was just because Lucius was gone and she had had a friendship with Rose a few months back. Perhaps if the Dark Lord found out he might go easier on her Draco. 

"He's right. We should remain partners, but that's all." Rose said to Bellatrix as she attempted to back out of her grip.

"Don't you dare, speak of this to anyone. Do you understand me? My loyalty is solely to the Dark Lord. Perhaps I took an interest in you because you've improved so much. I suppose I do see myself in you." Bellatrix warned now holding her wand to Rose's neck. Rose had to admit she was relieved, she had no idea what she would have done if Bellatrix had wanted more from her. She had allowed the kisses and the touches simply because she'd rather be on Bellatrix's good side rather than go back to the hatred she had previously harboured for her. 

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." Rose said as she dipped under Bellatrix's arm that was against the wall and made her way up the stairs. Narcissa stood still watching her sister, pace back and forth along the corridor. She had never been more confused in her life, wasn't Bella the one who took pleasure in torturing the girl mere months ago, what had changed? Perhaps they had grown closer, Rose's new found bloodlust would explain it. 

Narcissa groaned softly and made her way to the kitchen. She didn't bother to call for the house elves and decided to sit by the window and go over the events that had just transpired. She felt more alone than ever before.


	9. Chapter 9

Narcissa remained in the kitchen for another half hour, sipping her tea and playing with the cat absentmindedly. She couldn't say that she was surprised at the news of Rose's and Bellatrix's encounter, she had seen it coming for months. Perhaps, if she hadn't pulled away from the girl a few months ago, their situation might have been different. She shook her head, that would not have been enough. For Rose to survive, she would have had to have adapted to the ways of the others, if she remained as she was when she first came into the manor, she would have been killed much earlier on.

At least she was alive and seemed to have some sort of leverage over Bellatrix, perhaps her sister would leave the girl alone now. Narcissa groaned, she couldn't seem to rid herself of the image of the girl pressed up against the wall with Bellatrix. Despite her obvious pleas for Bellatrix to relent, she... she almost seemed to enjoy it, Narcissa thought to herself. This was getting ridiculous she shouldn't care this much, she had bigger problems to deal with. She was about to get up to head to bed when someone came running into the kitchen. "Draco. What is it?" Narcissa said as she rose to hold her sons hand. 

"It's Rose. I was in my chamber and heard a rather large crash from her chamber so went to see if she was alright. She's collapsed and she's having a nose bleed, I think that she was performing some sort of spell?" Draco said as he pulled his mother up, Narcissa apparated them to Rose's room.

To say she was horrified was to say the least, the girl was drenched in blood. Her wand had slipped from her hand and she lay on the floor, breathing in very slowly. "Draco, to your room now. I will take care of Rose. Go." Narcissa said pointing to the door, she saw the hesitation in her son.

"I promise. She'll be fine. Go." Narcissa said again as she held his arm and led him out. Once Draco had left she turned her attention to the girl on the floor.   
She kneeled down and lifted the girls chin up, to aid her breathing. She was unsure of what had happened, it was clear now that it must have been self inflicted, for now, all she good do was clean off the blood from the girl and stop the bleeding. She had lost a great deal of blood. Narcissa looked down to see her own hands shaking, she had to get a grip. She would heal the girl and then take her leave. 

"Priori Incantatem." Narcissa said with her wand pointed at the girls. She had to find out exactly what the foolish girl had done to herself. Narcissa dropped her wand as soon as she heard it. She was shocked, she had never heard of anyone using such a spell and having this much of an adverse reaction. Had Rose been using it every night? The build up could cause have caused this.

Rose had used a rare form of the Obliviate spell, yet as she had used it on herself and coupled it with Sensus Opstruo, an emotion blocking spell. It was quite powerful for single use, let alone repeated use. The girl clearly seemed to be reliant on it, her body probably could not cope with it any longer. Narcissa sighed as she floated Rose's body to the bed and set her down. She then sat on the edge of the bed and examined her for any other sites of injury. As her fingers made their way from her face to her neck, they flitted across the bite marks Bellatrix had left. With this, Narcissa withdrew her hands from the girl. Rose moaned softly clearly distressed by Narcissa moving her hands away. She wasn't her responsibility, she had put her to bed, that was all she should do.

Narcissa, rose from the bed and almost immediately, Rose's nose began to bleed again, this time the flow seemed heavier. She sat up choking and held her throat and began to attempt to cough out the blood. Narcissa was at her side in an instant, she removed the girls hands from her neck and quietly muttered "Anapneo." The choking stopped instantaneously, with that Narcissa attempted another spell to stop any future bleeds and placed a feather weight charm on the girl, so that she slept a little better. 

The girls breathing was rapid now and she seemed upset, her eyes were tightly closed and her knuckles seemed to be going white. Before Narcissa could stop herself she propped herself onto the bed and sat next to he girl, pulling her head onto her lap and began to stroke her hair. 

"Narcissa... I'm.....I'm just..." Rose began to let out. She was clearly struggling and needed to sleep.

"Shh. You're safe now. Go to sleep." Narcissa whispered in reply and continued to stroke her brown locks. With that, the girl's breathing began to slow down again and she settled herself onto Narcissa's lap and drifted off to sleep. Narcissa looked down at the girl curled up on her lap and was brought back to a similar situation a few moths ago, this time, she wouldn't stay all night with the girl. It was too dangerous. She would need to get up as soon as she was sure that the girl was asleep.

Rose stirred on her lap and Narcissa whispered something along the lines of "Nothings going to happen. Go to sleep." as she fiddled with the girls hair. The night had definitely been eventful. She couldn't imagine Bellatrix sitting with the girl like she was now, Bellatrix was probably bored with Rodolphus not being home. Just as Lucius was locked up. Narcissa sighed, at least when Lucius was here she was a little less lonely. Their marriage was not born of love, but now she missed him, perhaps out of habit of seeing him every morning and every night for all these years. 

She looked down at Rose and sighed. She shouldn't be here, in this house, with the Dark Lord. She was too young, she had a whole life ahead of her and here she was selling her soul, she was barely a shell of the girl she had first met. She wondered if the girls younger sisters would be recruited when they grew older. They were a pureblood family, there weren't any sons, just three sisters. She smiled, remembering her life before Andy left them. It didn't feel real. Seeing the woman Bellatrix had grown into pained more than she cared to say, her sister had died in Azkaban, she had no idea who the woman roaming the halls was now. That would happen to Rose she supposed. 

Everyone had been saying it, Rose was just like Bellatrix, they had the same spark. They got along well and were both competent in their endeavours, perhaps they could seek some sort of comfort in one another. Narcissa kept studying Rose's face, she looked so peaceful in her sleep now. She knew why the girl had decided on those spells, that must have been why her work had improved for the dark lord, her conscious and her feelings were no longer holding her back. She could do as he wished without allowing herself to remember and feel the pain of what she was doing. It was definitely not the healthiest coping mechanism, but if Narcissa was honest, it did seem to work for the girl. It would be better this way, the war was far from being over. If Rose was to survive, she would have to continue this sort of practice.

Narcissa remained with Rose for another ten minutes before deciding that the girl was suitably deep in slumber that her absence wouldn't have a real impact. She moved herself from under the girl and with that, left the chamber. 

 

When Rose awoke she was alone in bed, yet she could have sworn that Narcissa had been there with her. She sighed, she probably just dreamt that Narcissa was with her. It did seem to be incredibly realistic. She sighed and looked around her room. Her wand was on the floor still. She forced herself out of bed and retrieved it and set it down. She then began to ready herself for the day, she wondered what had happened. She remembered Draco. He looked so worried for her, she felt bad. She would apologise for whatever she had done.

The spell. That was it. She had done it again. That couldn't be it, she had been doing it for months and her bleeds were under control now. Perhaps they weren't? Rose slipped on a black dress and made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. It was empty. 

"Hokey?" Rose called out as she sat down at the table.

"Yes, miss. Hokey is here." Hokey said as she walked towards the girl.

"Where is everyone?" Rose said as she picked out some tea for the morning.

"Mistress and Master Draco have left for Diagon Alley. Mistress Lestrange and the Dark Lord in the hall." Hokey said as she gestured to the hall.

"Oh ok. Thank you Hokey." Rose said as she sipped the freshly brewed tea.

"Would miss require anything else?" Hokey said expectantly.

"If there is any toast left, please could I have some?" Rose said with a small smile to the house elf.

"Of course. Hokey will get." Hokey said and then popped away.

When she returned Rose thanked her and then returned to the library on the second floor. She was studying giant folklore and the lineages of some of the lesser Pureblood houses for recruitment. Perhaps, she would find some more to join the cause.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose felt as though she had been working for hours, she had already traced back the majority of the older houses to the lesser ones in an effort to find new recruits. Perhaps, they would be eager to serve the Dark Lord. However, now she seemed to be engrossed in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, no doubt due to her dream of Narcissa last night. She couldn't seem to stop herself pouring threw the family trees dating back hundreds of years. She was so deep in thought that she failed to hear the subtle knock at the door, it was Draco. 

Hesitantly, the boy walked up behind her and sat down next to her on the floor, clearly confused as to why she had decided that the floor was the most appropriate place to sit given that the study had multiple desks and chairs. "What are you looking at? If you don't mind me asking?" Draco enquired quietly.

"Oh, Draco. I didn't see you come in." Rose smiled up at him, she propped her head on one of her elbows and began to talk him through her findings. She watched as the boy nodded along and added in the small pieces of information he had no doubt picked up from his parents over the years.

"Draco, I want you to know that, if you ever need to speak to someone that I'll be here. You can come to me at any time. You know that right?" Rose said as she held his hand, he as just a boy. It seemed unfair that he was drawn into all of this at such a young age, the majority of his childhood had been robbed from him. 

"I know. If you don't mind me asking, how are you feeling from yesterday. You gave us quite a fright." Draco relayed, his eyes projecting sincerity.

"I feel a bit better, thank you for asking. I'm sorry if I scared you, usually I can control it when it happens, I'm not too sure as to what came over me." Rose replied as she sat up and leaned her back against the front of one the desks.

"Oh, good. What kind of spell was it?" Draco enquired.

Rose groaned internally, she didn't want to dismiss the boy as she needed him to trust her, in case he ever needed her help in the upcoming months. She would have to tell him.

"Ok. I don't condone this at all and I want you to know that you mustn't do what I am about to tell you. Do you promise?" Rose said as she leaned forward.

"I promise." Draco said as he moved into a more comfortable position.

"Well as you know, sometimes it can be quite...let's say mentally taxing, the role that we play in all of this. The tasks that I'm set to do. Well, I perform better and do a higher standard if I alter my brains emotional response a little bit. It means that I can do the best that I can for the cause and for the Dark Lord." Rose rambled, she had to bring it back to the Dark Lord so the reasoning behind it seemed important enough for her to carry on this way should anyone ask.

"I. Well. Do the others do this?" Draco asked, his mind no doubt flitting to his father.

"Not that I'm aware of. The majority of the others are a lot older than me, so I suppose they've already adjusted, emotionally, to the work that we do." Rose explained. She didn't want him to think that this was a normal occurrence. "Do you mind not telling anyone about this?" Rose asked wearily.

"Oh of course, I'll guard it with my life." Draco laughed, Rose laughed too. 

"Good. I'm glad. So what did you buy today at Diagon Alley?" Rose asked changing the conversation topic a little.

"I just bought some books for School and mother picked out some formal robes for us both. Theres a dinner at the ministry that were expected to attend." Draco explained, it was clear that he didn't wish to attend this dinner. 

"Oh, the Scamander dinner. I hope you enjoy yourself." Rose said with a smile. 

"I'm only really going so I can be there for mother. After all that's happened, its the least I can do." Draco said as he began to stand up. 

"I suppose." Rose said following suit. "How about we go down and I'll make you some hot chocolate?" Rose enquired.

"Rose, I'm not a child." Draco said, somewhat sharply.

"I know, but I want one and thought you might too?" Rose replied.

"Alright then, thank you." Draco replied, this earned an eye roll from Rose. Did all teenage boys have to maintain this macho exterior? She smiled to herself as she followed Draco down to the kitchen. They began to speak of Hogwarts and some of the classes he was going to be taking in the next year.

"Ok so favourite subject?" Rose asked him as they entered the kitchen, she saw Narcissa sitting down on one of the chairs in the adjoining dining room, she could hear them.

"You first." Draco laughed as he sat down next to his mother.

"Hmm. Let me think. Potions!" Rose exclaimed loudly. She earned a look up from Narcissa who had seemed content to ignore her. 

"Potions, really? Nothing more interesting?" Draco huffed with a grin.

"What? Potions was interesting, it's what inspired me to become a healer. I enjoyed putting together an almost random assortment of ingredients and being able to create something of real use and value after. It was quite cathartic. What's yours?" Rose explained as she settled into a chair opposite the two blondes.

Narcissa watched the exchange, she was intrigued by the effect the girl seemed to have on her son, she hadn't seen him laugh like this in quite a few weeks.

"Well. I'd have to say Defence against the Dark Arts. It's the most practical." Draco said with little thought. Rose smiled, it was ironic that the boys favourite seemed to be defence against the practise most commonly used by his immediate family and those in his home.

"Well, I suppose most people your age find that the most exciting. You're tastes will change with time. I hated potions until 3rd year." Rose replied with a smile as she leaned back. 

"Why did you hate it?" Draco quickly asked, his mother still seemed content to watch the exchange and not participate.

"I suppose I was just very bad at it and plus, I didn't really warm that quickly to Professor Snape." Rose laughed, as she recalled sitting in potions and getting shouted at by Snape in front of her peers. 

"Oh yeah, you were a Hufflepuff weren't you." Draco laughed at her. 

"Hey, Hufflepuff is severely misunderstood. We work hard, we're patient, loyal. They all seem like great character traits to me." Rose said feigning offence. 

"I know, I know. But, Slytherin is the best in my opinion. Our grades are above all of the other houses and we do the best in quidditch." Draco declared proudly.

"Well. I distinctly remember you losing to Gryffindor a lot, recently." Rose mocked him. "You can't be that great." 

"Well, everyone knows Dumbledore favours... Potter." Draco replied bitterly. 

"I suppose that does have a part to play, maybe you should practise your Quidditch more." Rose suggested as she watched the cat leave Narcissa's lap and saunter over to her. She picked it up and dean to scratch his ears. 

"I'm probably going to take a break from all that this year. I feel as though those games are a little childish for me now." Draco remarked, his expression rivalling Narcissa's.

"Thats for the best. You have your exams coming up, it's better for you to focus. Just don't work yourself too hard." Rose said as she kissed the head of the cat.

"Be careful with that one, he'll scratch your eyes out if you keep kissing him." Draco laughed and pointed to the cat. 

"Now, I don't think thats true at all. He seems to like me." Rose said as the cat purred on her lap. Narcissa just watched Rose. How on Earth could the girl who was torturing the prisoner only last night, lying on her bedroom floor bleeding out be the same girl here. She seemed so normal, laughing along with her son. She supposed that it was probably due to the girls insistence on performing that spell on herself. She simply reset herself every morning? Narcissa continued to observe the girl, she really did have a beautiful smile she thought to herself. There was no point in denying it, it was so warm. 

"Oh, I forgot to get you that hot chocolate. Narcissa would you like one?" Rose said as she stood up, Draco stood to, no doubt to follow her to the kitchen and continue speaking to the girl.

"That would be acceptable, thank you." Narcissa said politely.

"Of course, I'll make it." Rose said as she walked towards the counter top.

"Can't Hokey make it?" Draco asked as he watched her pick out 3 mugs.

"Not the way I do." Rose remarked with a smile. With that, she continued on and filled up three cups with a very rich hot chocolate. She then handed two of the mugs to the two blondes waiting for her. 

"Here you go." Rose said as she handed it to Narcissa.

"Thank you." Narcissa said softly as she set it down on the table next to her. 

Rose watched as Narcissa brought the mug to her lips and took a sip. The smile that was plastered over Narcissa's face was enough to make Rose beam for the rest of the day. "Oh. It's delicious." Narcissa remarked as she took another sip. Rose simply smiled and continued to sip through hers, all the while thinking of how pretty she thought Narcissa seemed to look when she smiled.


End file.
